Alien
Alien (エイリアン, Eirian) is a term used to refer to mysterious creatures who cannot be categorized as anything already existing on Earth Land, such as humans or Demons, hence are also known as "Outsiders" (他人, Tanin), believing to exist from a completely seperate world or dimension. Very little is actually known of these "aliens", due to very few of them actually being sighted by humans and identified, from their history, culture, numbers as well as the full extent of their abilities. Descriptions Not much is known about aliens, due to interactions with them being almost non-existent, the greatest source being Q, an alien who has stayed and studied humanity for several centuries, becoming gradually more human in shape and learning their language and culture. He alludes to the fact that more of his kind exist, but they have no reason to be on Earth Land from whatever world they come from, and the only reason he came down was due to an event of an enormous scope that managed to garner his attention, said event being the Dragon Civil War. The "aliens" are said to harbor incomprehensible forms that normal eyes cannot truly see or "understand", as such very little of what they look like is actually revealed, however, it has been proven that they can take a form that humans can comprehend. Gaining even a glimpse of what the aliens truly look like can be too much for the mind to handle, resulting in most people collapsing after the brief exposure. The same applies for the language of the aliens, being described at best as strange sounds, to the point that simply their names cannot be pronounced via any language on the planet, even ancient languages such as the demon's, resulting in the names of the aliens having to be shortened so that others could pronounce their names; resulting in single letter names. Biology & Characteristics The most interesting, and also puzzling quality of the aliens, are their biological make up. Due to the incomprehensible nature of their appearances, large portions of their form remain invisible to the eyes of other species, even phasing through them, as if the incomprehensible nature of their appearance cannot be grasped on a conceptual and physical form. This, of course, is averted if an alien grants "knowledge" to an individual, allowing them to see the rest of their appearance, at the expense of their own risk, which can be taken away at a moment's notice as well. However, it seems to be the same way for aliens, albeit less extreme, as they find humanity itself "incomprehensible to understand", demons and other species included, as they are alien to them as the humans find them alien. According to Q, no two aliens are the same, each being individually unique in their own way, be it visually or in terms of their personality, and while killing an alien is considered incredibly difficult, it is still possible if their equivlant of vital organs are harmed. They do infact possess bones and organs, though their seem to differ, as Q claims aliens have no need for food or water to survive, and that merely breathing in air and eternano does the trick for them, and that their equivlant of a heart and brain are located in different areas of their body depending on the alien in question. In addition, they do possess blood, being green, and does the same as the blood of humans, but is said to possess a high concentration of eternano that cannot be found in human blood. The concept of "genders" is non-existent for aliens, as they can freely change their biology, leaving the question of how they reproduce vague still, however, aliens can still be addressed as if they do possess a gender, judging by their appearance or voice, if either helps. Powers & Abilities Body Manipulation manipulating her body and weaponizing her limbs, mimicking a spear and shield]] Eternano Manipulation Trivia *The main inspiration for the aliens is from the Great Ones from Bloodborne as well as simple Lovecraftian lore. *One may listen to this whilst reading this page in order to enhance the experience. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race